Release
by Rovermedic
Summary: Helena Russell learns to let go.


There are many stories in the Space:1999 saga. This is but one. If you enjoyed this story and would like to read more, please visit http://www.space1999.net/fanfic/ for more archived stories.  
  
Please send feedback to:Rovermedic@aol.com.It would be greatly appreciated.   
  
  
All Space:1999 characters belong to Gerry Andreson and ITC production. I do not profit from thier use and intend no damage.  
  
  
Release  
  
  
Helena Russell sat up in bed abruptly. She was confused as to what had woke her up from a sound sleep, queuing her senses and giving her uneasy feeling in her gut. As she swung her legs to the floor she realized she had an overwhelming compulsion to be somewhere else. Allowing her senses to guide her, she dressed quickly and was soon out her door and heading toward Medical Center.  
Every eye turned to her as she entered Medical Center, still disheveled from sleep. The lights were dimmed. Even though there was no night or day on the runaway moon, lights were cycled to give the semblance of it. Studies has shown the human body needed these cycles to regulate the body.   
"Dr. Russell?" the voice came from the small nurses station. Dr. Bob Mathias, her associate, came from behind the counter to greet her. His expression was solemn and his eyes full of grief. "I was just about to call you," he put a comforting hand on her shoulder and led her toward a partition separating one bed from all the others. "It could be any time now. His kidney's have shut down. We've done all we can medically, all we can do now is wait."  
As they walked around the partition her heart leaped as she saw him laying there. Several tubes ran to and from his body easing what little life was left to him. She raised her hands to her face to stifle an involuntary sob. It took something from her to see him like this, there was so little left of his former self. She heard Bob's footsteps retreating, he knew she needed this time alone. As she reached out to touch the pale and shrunken cheek she realized she was not alone. A dark brooding figure stood in the corner, trying to separate itself from the death that invaded this small area.  
As she met his pained eyes, she wasn't surprised. She should have expected he would be drawn here now just as she had been.. She reached her hand out to him across the bed she drew strength from his presence.   
"How...." she started, but her voice faltered.  
John Koenig stepped closer to the dying mans bed and took Helena's outstretched hand. "I was in Command Center...then I knew I had to be here."   
The words were spoken so softly she had barely heard them, but she didn't need to. She had known they all shared a special link brought on by the life and death struggles and the history they had shared. She took a sponge from a tray by the bed and began to wipe the dying man's brow.  
Koenig watched her gentle caresses. It hurt him to see the pain etched on her angelic face. "It's a miracle he's alive according to your staff." he paused as a nurse came in to check the patients vitals, but suddenly left as Helena waved her away. "Bob thinks he may be waiting for something...some unfinished business."  
Helena paused for a moment, "Oh?"  
Koenig reached out with his free hand and gently turned her face toward him. "Helena, I think you know what it is." His words were soft and imploring. "He needs you to tell him it's okay to go."  
Though not intended to, the words stung Helena. Tears sprung up as the pain pierced her heart and she remembered what she had sai:  
  
  
  
He sat silently before her as she read the lab reports. Figeting as he waited for her to finish he didn't act like a dying man. "Well," she sighed, "It looks like you will have to make some lifestyle changes. Cut back on your work schedule. Keep more regular hours. Get more sleep. No stress, no strain."  
He looked at her and smiled. "I'm a dying man. Do you think it will make a difference?"  
The words surprised her. He wasn't a quitter. "I am not letting you die." The words surprised them both. It wasn't what was expected from ones personal physician.  
"I'm not ready to lose you. There is too much left for us to do." The words softened the tension in the air, but it didn't ease the pain in her heart. Or change the enevitable.  
  
  
  
  
Helena looked down at the still form on the bed struggling between life and death. Had her words left such an impact that they left him between worlds, unable to live, yet unwilling to die? As a doctor and a memeber of the scientific community could she prescribe to such a belief? She had always been taught the body functioned until could do so no longer.   
As if sensing her inner turmoil Koenig remove his hand. He stood up and moved to the door. "I'm going for coffee." He cast a long look backwards as he left the room.  
Helena sat on the edge of the bed and sighed. Guilt began to fill her. She leaned down closer to her patient. "There is something I have to tell you that I never had a chance to. You've been my best friend and teacher. You have always been there for me....I guess it's time I was there for you. I don't know where we will end up. If we will ever find a home or return to ours, but I know in the end you and I will meet again." She paused to wipe the hot tears from her cheeks. "I love you too much to keep you here any longer. Your work is done here.....you can go." She took his cold hand in both of hers and kissed it. She no longer tried to stem the flow of her tears .  
Moments later, Helena felt his body relax and with a last sigh of breath life left it. Victor Bergman was moving on to what came next.   
  



End file.
